


People we love

by Barbara_Kerr



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A little soppy, M/M, Mentioned Jackson, Talking, but not to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Kerr/pseuds/Barbara_Kerr
Summary: Aaron needs a chat on the night before his wedding.





	People we love

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first fic and is un-bated so all mistakes are on my head.
> 
> All comments and criticisms welcome.

Aaron waited at the top of the stairs, listening for any sounds of movement in the room downstairs, when he didn’t hear anything he made his way down, through the backroom, to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge.

Aaron’s silent congratulations at getting out unnoticed quickly turned into a curse when his mother come through the side door from the pub.

“Alright love? I thought you had gone to bed?” Chas asked, a look of concern on her face.

“Yeah just thought I’d take these up.” Aaron said holding up the beers.

“Last minute nerves?” Chas asked with a grin “Or just too excited to sleep?

“Something like that” Aaron ducked his head as a small smile pulled at his lips as he thought about tomorrow.

“Well don’t have to many we don’t need you hung over on your big day.” Aaron could see his mother was starting to get teary eyed. “My baby boy all grown up and getting married . . . again. Come here you.” Chas pulled Aaron in to a bone crushing hug.

“Come on mum no need for all that.” Aaron said even as he hugged her back just as hard.

Chas pulled away, wiping her eyes of any moisture. “Right to bed you, I won’t be far behind, we’ll be kicking this lot out very soon this mother of the groom needs her beauty sleep.” Chas threw Aaron a cheeky grin and a nod “Tell Robert I said goodnight and not to keep you up to long.”

Aaron gave a small laugh and waited for Chas to leave, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was out of sight he gave a sigh and headed out the other door but instead of turning up the stairs to bed Aaron opened the back door and headed out into the night.

After a quick look around Aaron was thankful the street was clear. He stashed the beers into the pockets of his hoodie and pulled the hood over his head.

Aaron turned towards the Mill and away from the front of the Woolpack. As he made his way through the village he can’t help but wonder what Robert might be doing right now. Lost in thoughts about Robert, which happens more then Aaron will ever admit to, Aaron turned the corner and found himself looking at the gazebo outside the village hall. It took his breath away at what everyone had pulled off and how amazing it all looked, thankfully so much less tacky then his last wedding.

Aaron felt he could just sit there and take it all in for hours, but he had someone he had to see before he can possibly sleep. So he moved through the wedding setup.

Aaron’s footsteps were muffled by the green grass of a path that he had taken so many times it was now ingrained in him. He came to a stop. 

“Hiya, sorry I haven’t been by recently, but you won’t believe the month I’ve had.” Aaron said as he laid a hand on Jacksons headstone.

Aaron sat himself down in front of the headstone. “I brought you something.” He said as he pulled out the tins of beer from his pockets. He opened one and placed it by the stone then opened the other and took and mouthful from it.

As Aaron sat there he started telling Jackson about everything that had been going on from Lachlan hold Robert hostage and Roberts stress and resulting seizure to losing Grace not even a week ago. Tears were running down Aarons cheeks as he told Jackson about how useless he has been feeling over everything and it felt good to get it off his chest.

“. . . and I feel horrible that mum must be in so much pain but putting on a smile for my happiness and was so insistent that our wedding go ahead as planned.” A small smile spread across Aarons lips through the tears “Our wedding. Can you believe that I’m getting married tomorrow? I wish you could have met Robert, you would have hated him.” Aaron gave a little hiccup laugh. “Most people do.”

Aaron wiped his face with his sleeve. “But he loves me and I love him so much it scares me sometimes, most people don’t get to see what a wonderful person he is under all that bravado but I do and I don’t know if I could cope without him there to help me through.” Aaron gave a laugh “Listen to me, could you have imagined me saying stuff like that five years ago? God I was so scared when we first met, now look at me and that’s all thanks to you, if I hadn’t had you in my life to help me navigate the ups and downs I wouldn’t be here on the eve of my wedding to a great man.”

Aaron reached out and touched the gravestone “And don’t worry just because I have Robert doesn’t mean I’ll forget about you or that I’ll stop visiting you, who else am I going to vent to?” The smile fell from Aarons face “And remember I do still love you and I always will. . .”

“Should I be jealous?” Aaron sprung to his feet and quickly turned around and found his smirking fiancé standing there with his hand behind his back.

"Robert! I . . . how . . . what. . . What are you doing here?” Aaron stammered a look of guilt crossing his face.

“Same as you I wager, talking to people we love who can’t be with us tomorrow.” Robert nodded his head across the graveyard to his mothers grave where Aaron could make out a bunch of flowers.

“I saw you come in but thought I would give you some time with him before I came over to see how you were.” Robert gave Aaron a reassuring smile. “I was coming over here anyway before I left.”

“You were? Why, you didn’t know Jackson.” Aaron asked

“But I know you and I’ve listened to you talk about him. I know he was a major part of your life and he helped you become the amazing man you are today and for that I’ll be forever grateful.” Robert reached out and placed his hand on Aarons arm. “I brought him something I hope that’s ok, when I was getting mums flowers I saw it and it reminded me of you and thought he would like having a reminder of you with him.” 

With that Robert pulled a pot from behind his back and inside was a small little cactus. Robert smiled down at it. “See it looks all hard and prickly but if you touch it it’s actually really soft.” He gently ran a finger over the top of the cactus then, realizing Aaron hadn’t said anything yet, he looked up. “If it’s over stepping tell . . .”

Aaron pulled Robert in to a hug. “I love you, it’s perfect” Aaron whisper in to Roberts neck. “Thank you.”  
After a while the boys pulled apart and Robert kneeled in front of Jackson grave. “Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble.”

“Oy it’s you who keeps getting in to trouble not me.” Aaron Huffed but smiled when Robert put the plant next to the beer can.

As Robert stood and moved next to Aaron he grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Come on, Chas will kill me if she finds you missing.”

“Bye Jackson, I come back and tell you all about the honeymoon. . . well the bits I can.” Aaron amended when he felt a small tug on his hand, he turned his head and shot a grin at Robert who was shaking his head.

The two men turned and made their way out of the graveyard. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Robert asked as they neared the junction where they would need to part ways.

“More ready then anything I have ever done.” Aaron responded.

“Ok I should go, we need to get at least a little sleep tonight.” Robert said starting to pull away

“No” Aaron said then pulled Robert in for a kiss. What started out chaste was steadily becoming heated. “Don’t go, I don’t want to spend the night apart I don’t care what tradition says about it. Anyway, when have we been traditional?”

“True, but you can explain it to your mum if we get caught.”

“Well then you’ll just have to be quiet won’t you?” Aaron said as he pulled Robert back towards the Woolpack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
